


Pining

by Anon_M



Series: 3 chapter Briam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, it's literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was never very good at anything romantic. Sure, Mason tried to set him up, and he had even tried Hayden for a while, but his fears got the best of him and he ultimately ran from everyone. Scott McCall was an exception. They had been together for a long time, yet Scott went off to college, breaking up with Liam. Now Liam had someone else to pine over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread (I'm sorry, I get way too bored, way to easy.) so please tell my in the comments and help me out? Don't be rude about it either, I'll have none of that. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Liam was never the romantic type.  
Mason could drag him to clubs and push him into dates with random girls. He even attempted to set Liam up with Hayden.  
None of it worked.  
Sure, Liam had seen tons and tons of pretty girls, had kissed only a handful, and had only truly liked being around one (And according to Mason, his mother, to his dismay, didn't count.), but none of them really struck him as someone he wanted to waste his time learning to trust.  
Hayden, after getting over her semi-cultivated hatred of Liam, was actually a really good friend. Mason, Hayden and Liam all ended up hanging out together; eventually becoming a close knit friend group.  
They shared popcorn packets, the mini fridge that Liam had in his apartment, and Mason's many video games and gaming systems. They split almost everything into threes, not caring of the portions were small.

Hayden almost seemed to sense Liam's sexuality, knowing how he felt before he did. They had tried to have a fling once, but Liam had ultimately gotten scared and fled from her.  
It wasn't quite his fault. His father taking his drunken frustrations out on Liam was enough to rattle the small male to the core, but his mother taking her emotional ones out on him had broken him.  
Mason helped a lot, comforting him as he had major I.E.D meltdowns and helping him through feeling so inadequate that he wouldn't leave his room for days at a time.  
Mason seriously deserves appreciation for that, buts that's only Liam's opinion, though he was quite sure that if anyone else knew, they would agree. 

There soon came a day when Liam was in his sophomore year of highschool, and he didn't have Scott to help keep him calm through the the day. Didn't have the sweet, puppy brown eyes to help him cool off on the days he didn't take his medication.  
The anxiety ridden Liam tapped his foot in World History, Hayden having to nudge him every few minutes to keep his attention on the teacher.  
She knew something was up, knew that he wouldn't be acting like that if he wasn't nervous. And she wasted no time at lunch questioning him.  
"What's got you so riled up?" She asks, and as he refuses to answer, she asks another, gentler question. "Is it because Scott's at college?"  
Liam froze.  
"You can't pine over him forever, Li. You have to move on." Liam shook his head, ignoring the pretty brunettes words. He didn't need her worrying glances or pity.  
Scott.  
Scott had broken up with him only a few week earlier at the doorstep of Liam's own apartment because he was going off to college and didn't want Liam to wait on him. It was a cute gesture, really, but Liam had adored Scott. Hayden had guessed that Liam liked Scott before Liam even knew he was bi.  
Before anyone knew that Brett Talbot was bi.  
Mason knew. Hayden knew.  
But no one decided that it was a good idea to tell Liam until the said teenager and Mason went to a nightclub, specifically Sinema, the one Hayden works at, where they saw Brett making out with a guy on their lacrosse team.  
Liam was so surprised that he barely went to class that week. He just practiced and practiced and nearly ran himself to death trying not the think that he may have a chance with his very tall, hot, and completely sexually confusing rival.  
Mason had shown up at his apartment only to find the teen in a daze and surrounded by Risperdal.  
Mason had forced him to go school the next day, which Liam regretted upon arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets a bit flustered. But who wouldn't by Brett?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't proof read. Feel free to comment, although the I'm not one of those authors who only posts when they get comments. I just post because I want to! So enjoy!

"Why am I here again?" Liam grumbled, rubbing his temple, trying in vain to ward off an oncoming headache.   
"You're here because I drove you, hot stuff. Now go to class before you fall over. And stop stumbling, you look like a drunk."   
With a half-hearted laugh, Liam teased his friend lightly back. "Thanks, Mase. Real confidence booster."   
With a pitying chuckle, Mason walked away, shoving his hand in his pockets, shaking his head gently at his friend. 

Liam's free period was spent asleep under the bleachers, until, that is, a certain blue eyed, Devonford prep student poked him in the stomach with a lacrosse long stick.   
"What the-" Liam almost jumped out of his skin seeing a shirtless Brett standing in front of him.   
"Calm down." Brett laughed easily. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You hadn't moved in a while."   
With a slight blush and a glance around, Liam stood.   
"I'm fine, just didn't sleep much last night. I was kind of a vegetable actually." Another laugh. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"   
Brett shook his head.  
"I only had a few classes today, and I finished early."   
Liam was genuinely surprised.  
"I didn't know that they gave sophomores early release."   
With a wink, Brett leaned down to Liam's ear.   
"They don't." He whispered, lingering there for a moment, letting Liam go sufficiently red in the face before sauntering off like the completely, ridiculously brilliant, sex-personified guy he was. 

Liam saw Brett much to often after that, at least, that's what he told himself. He told himself that he didn't want to see Brett at all. He tried to reinforce some of his old hatred for the team captain, yet found that he couldn't muster enough anger to open his mouth to say anything against him.  
It infuriated him in ways he couldn't describe.   
Mason almost immediately saw his frustration.   
"Hey dude, you need to chill. Go get some water and cool off." The boy told his friend, knowing that if even one thing went wrong in the class, Liam would be beside himself in rage.   
Liam did as told, barely even being questioned by the teacher who knew that sometimes he needed to take a moment to let himself simmer down.   
He never got the chance.   
Upon stepping out the door, Liam was masked and then dragged into a closet of some sort.  
"What-hey! Let me go!" Liam thrashed furiously, nearly knocking out his kidnapper.   
"Fine, fine, calm down!" The soft and smooth as honey voice made Liam stop dead.   
"B-Brett?" Hearing his own name, his rescuer removed Liam's mask.   
"Hello, Liam."   
There was a moment of confused silence, and then a few more of Liam trying to get ahold of the situation and himself.   
"What do you want?" He asked tentatively, almost fearful.   
"I just wanted to give back your lacrosse stick. It was in the locker room."   
Liam narrowed his eyes. "Brett, you don't go to school here."   
With a light laugh, Brett replies.   
"As of around.." He thinks a moment, "last Monday, I do."   
Liam blinks.   
When he had fallen asleep, it had only last Wednesday. Today being Friday, he was utterly confused.   
"Don't look so perplexed. Just take the stick and go back to class."   
With that, Liam wordlessly does as he's told and heads back to class. 

The rest of the day, Liam is quiet, reserved to say the least. Mason tries to strike up a conversation quite a few times, though he only gets shrugs and nods for responses.   
Then it clicks for him.   
"Is this about Brett?" Mason asks, and Liam's head snaps to the side and starts to ask what Brett had to do with anything.   
The blue eyed sophomore was sitting in the midst of a group, being leaned on and preened over. Liam's fingers tapped steadily on the table as he reigned himself in.  
"You're jealous! People other than you are giving him so much attention and you're jealous!" Liam growled slightly.  
"I'm not jealous, Mason. I'm just annoyed that all those people like him. They like him for nothing."  
With a snort, Mason rolls his eyes.   
"So you mean that you have no reason for adoring him?"  
Liam doesn't even try to defend himself.   
"I like him because he's cute and fun and sweet as hell despite everything." He sighs. "Mase, I'm so screwed!" He realizes. He'll never win Brett, and now he has to live with that.   
Mason claps his friends shoulder.   
"Yes, you are, Li, yes, you are."


End file.
